In many prior U.S. patents, including for example both the '819 and '982 patents, the applicant has shown in detail the inherent stability defects in most modern footwear, which are structurally flat instead of wrapping around the anatomically rounded shape of an intended wearer's foot sole, as required in order to preserve the naturally superior biomechanical stability of the intended wearer's bare foot sole.
However, there is also high degree of complexity inherent in correctly designing and manufacturing anatomically neutral footwear due to the extremely complex structure of the human foot. The result is that nearly all commercially available footwear available currently significantly degrade the natural stability of the barefoot, resulting in needless chronic and acute injuries.
But the alternative of bare feet alone is not the answer, since bare feet are often unsuited for the modern environment, since they fail to provide insulation against extreme heat or cold, protection against sharp objects or dangerous chemicals, and traction on artificial sports or other surfaces.
With no practical alternatives, a wearer of modern footwear is forced into a lifetime of defective footwear use that all too frequently results in anatomical structure and gait problems that cause severe chronic injury to joints and other health issues. Unfortunately, with existing technology, only the symptoms of the injury are ever treated, because there is currently no way to easily evaluate and identify the underlying specific footwear causes of the injury or to eliminate those causes or reduce their severity.
Nor is there a way to provide immediate and effective testing and evaluation to find the most optimal footwear solution as quickly as possible. Nor is there a way then to immediately implement that most optimal footwear solution, while afterwards continuing indefinitely the ongoing testing and evaluation to prevent future problems. Nor is there as way to share these individual optimal solutions among larger population groups to achieve potentially many other tangible health benefits among similar subgroups.